weird_and_wonderfull_spacefandomcom-20200215-history
Saturn
Origin The origin page of will be out soon , here is the current origin of Saturn in our solar system has the largest rings . Her friend Jupiter does not like Earth or Mars but Saturn is cool with them.Saturn hates J1407 b because he currently has the largest rings , so in Saturn throwing J1407b rings into a black hole Saturn threw his rings into a black hole (as the title says) and Neptune gave Saturn a 9\10 , GJ 1214 b gave Saturn a 8\10 and 55 Cancri e have Saturn a 6\10. Texting Story In Jupiter + Saturn | Rings , Jupiter asks Saturn how her rings got so big , she replied with "Hippo" Jupiter was confused and did not know what Saturn was on about , "A magic hippo came from nowhere and gave me these rings" Saturn replied . This "Hippo" wanted to marry Saturn because it put a ring on her however Saturn said no then the hippo cried . She asked Jupiter if her rings looked beautiful . Jupiter was wondering if Saturn wanted to go out with him so Jupiter but "Y u ask that?" . Saturn thought Haumea was rude but now thinks that Jupiter is rude . And Jupiter said "They're good" . He told Saturn there is a planet called J1407 b and he was the largest rings so far and Saturn said "Of if I find him , I will get his rings and chuck them into a black hole . In Random Planets | ???? Venus was getting mad at Neptune and Saturn tried to break up the fight , if Venus would not shut up then Saturn will throw her into Earth water and Earth was so mad that she said "If you do that , I will get ur rings and chuck them into a black hole" Saturn said sorry and Earth "O itz fien" Moons Saturn has a following 62 known moons. # Titan # Enceladus # Mimas # Dione # Iapteus # Phoebe # Rhea # Pandora # Tethys # Hyperion # Prometheus # Pan # Janus # Surtur # Tarqeq # Atlas # Paaliaq # Siarnaq # Methone # Polydeuces # Pallene # Bebhionn # Erriapus # Skathi # Fenrir # Epimetheus # Daphnis # Telesto # Calypso # Helene # Ymir # Anthe # Tarvos # Albiorix # Kiviuq # Ijiraq # Thrymr # Mundilfari # Narvi # Aegaeon # Suttungr # Farbauti # Greip # Bestla # Hyrrokkin # Skoll # Aegir # Bergelmir # Fornjot # Loge # Jarnsaxa # S/2009 S1 # S/2007 S2 # S/2004 S13 # Hati # S/2006 S1 # S/2004 S17 # S/2004 S12 # S/2004 S7 # S/2006 S3 # S/2007 S3 # Kari Gallery .|link=Help:Contents Saturn throwing J1407b rings into a black hole with Neptune , 55 cancri e and GJ 1214 b watching her.png | Go to gallery Category:Female Category:1610 Category:Rings Category:Planet Category:Jovian Category:Planet with moon(s) Category:Characters Category:Saturn Category:Hyperion Category:Titan Category:Iapetus Category:Rhea Category:Dione Category:Tethys Category:Enceladus Category:Mimas